The present invention relates to medical devices and, more particularly, to a wearable medical container for medicaments.
The administration of certain medicaments is a matter of life of death. For example, nitroglycerin tablets need to be carried by heart patients at all times. Obviously, the availability and accessibility of such medicaments is critical to the patient. Unfortunately, patients often forget, misplace or lose them, making them unavailable to take during emergency, such as angina. Currently there is no wearable container that focuses on complete protection, non-movement and ease of administration for critical medicaments.
Rather current medicine holders are slower to access, and the housed tablets can be lost and/or pulverized and unusable. Specifically, current medicinal containers do not prevent the continued jostling, bouncing and eventual pulverizing of the housed medicament, causing accuracy of potency issues, usability in a medical emergency. Furthermore, current containers take significantly more time to open and retrieve tablets, which in the context of urgently-needed critical medicaments can be very problematic. Multiple tablets can also fall out and be lost when using current medicament holders in medical emergencies.
As can be seen, there is a need for a wearable medical container for critical medicaments, wearable on the wrist of the patient, providing safe, convenient storage of a plurality of medicament dosages for immediate access of one or more dosage during a medical emergency. With the present invention, critical medicament deliverables are easily and quickly accessible yet secured so as to not lose integrity or turn to powder. Specifically, the present invention maintains the integrity of critical medicament.